


Двадцать один

by Sorrge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrge/pseuds/Sorrge
Summary: Двадцать один. На его теле двадцать один шрам, и только три получены на работе.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 22





	Двадцать один

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась вот этим постом https://twitter.com/ItsysBitsy/status/1030112563009413122. Получилось немножко не то... но оно само написалось.

– Раз, два...

За окном ярко светила луна, и на небе не было ни единого облачка. Влюбленным парочкам в такие дни самое то – сидеть и считать звезды.

– Шесть, семь...

Ричард не хочет считать звезды. Он хочет считать шрамы на теле напарника.

– Одинадцать, двенадцать...

Рид спит, подложив руку под голову, и никак не может помешать процессу. Он никогда не стеснялся своего тела, но на вопросы о шрамах всегда отмалчивался или отшучивался. 

А Ричард хочет знать о нем все.

Вначале он решил анализировать каждый. Осматривал, читал как карту – росчерк от ножа, получен около трех лет назад, звездочка в плече – пуля... Но большинство получены в районе от семи до одиннадцати лет. Как раз – Ричард знал – когда в доме появился отчим.

_«Да привели его к нам,_ – говорил Хэнк, неловко уставившись в пол. – _Парнишка подворовывал, вот и попался. Голодный, тощий. Мы его в детский дом устроили, а потом он и сам вернулся. Сказал, работать тут хочет»_

Взгляд опустился на явный след от утюга. Обожгло злостью, диод полыхнул красным, и Ричард поспешно прикрыл его рукой, чтоб не разбудить спящего.

Большинство шрамов остаются, если вовремя не оказать медицинскую помощь. Гэвин истекал кровью, страдал от боли... Двадцать один. На его теле двадцать один шрам, и только три получены на работе.

Расползающиеся ниточки на лице. Характер повреждений, их форма, говорили о том, что Гэвина приложили лицом о что-то стеклянное... стол или окно... и долго били, распарывая лицо осколками.

Диод вновь покраснел и Гэвин беспокойно зашевелился.

– Ты чего тут? – послышалось сонное бормотание. Рид приподнялся над подушкой.

– Ничего. Все в порядке.

Взгляд Гэвина скользнул с часов на становящийся синим диод, и по его лицу было понятно, что не поверил.

– Спи, железка. Утром разберемся.

Все будет хорошо, подумал Ричард, позволяя утянуть себя обратно под одеяло и закинуть сверху ногу. Он не позволит этому количеству увеличиться.


End file.
